


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: For I offer my worship only to you: Without the Force, a former Jedi finds another altar for his devotion.





	

Without Padmé and the babies, Obi-Wan thinks Tatooine would age him twice as quickly as he should. The Force _struggles_ here, out on the Dune Sea with his banthas. Banthas are about as bright in the Force as the salt he can't get them to _stop licking and move_.

But _oh_ , when he returns home. 

The babies are bright, of course, but Padmé—Padmé's inner Light is like a polished pearl, like a kyber crystal, a prism refracting all of the Light around her so that there's a Padmé-shaped corona that Obi-Wan can see even through memories of the Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "for I offer my worship only to you."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR OBI-WAN/PADMÉ IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfHJgJltmOFC-VowKIoID6DGhDAm9cRBlo2F_4cYJpPC1rOVQ/viewform)


End file.
